Sinbad no Sabaku no Harem
by Mitsuyuki-Hime
Summary: Even though I hate royalty and the like, I found myself here… "So you're called Seira, young lady? I am the third prince, Sinbad." One of Seira's eyebrows twitched. Typical nobles. "And starting today, you will become one of the wives in my harem." The brunette inwardly sighed and sweatdropped even more. Why her? (SnH AU) Knowledge of SnH not needed to enjoy the story.
1. Dream 1: Why Me?

Dream One: Why Me?

**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *flips a table* I hate myself so much... I had the entire spring break to write and update stuff, but what did I do? Sit and watch Blue Exorcist, Sword Art Online 2, and Fairy Tail 2014. CURSE YOU WHO CREATE ANIME TO ENSNARE US IN TO COACH POTATOES. ... I didn't mean it, please don't take it to heart, Shinobu Ohtaka-sama QwQ**

**Anywho, I just read this manga called ****_Sabaku no Harem_****. Really funny XD I couldn't help imagining the main heroine and love interests as Seira and Sinbad! He kinda looks the part too... Anyway, enough groveling from me. Please enjoy what I have scrambled to make for you guys ^_^**

* * *

_Even though I hate royalty and the like, I found myself here..._

"So you're called Seira, young lady?"

A brunette girl sweatdropped as she stared at the cause of all her troubles, both present and future. It was a slightly unpleasant sight too. Well, at least in her case. Probably only in her case. After all, she _was _looking at one of the most prominent men in the country.

"I am the third prince, Sinbad." A sultry voice continued. Staring back at the girl's dark, sepia eyes were the bright golden hues of a tall, tanned man sitting before her.

He wore purple and white robes that somewhat paled in comparison with his slick violet locks that, even when tied with a simple white ribbon, reached down past his hips.

Resting on his head was a neatly wrapped white turban with a giant feathery decoration, which size could only be compared to his smile. His white teeth shined ever so brilliantly among all the jewelry that enveloped his frame.

One of Seira's eyebrows twitched.

_Typical nobles._

"And starting today, you will become one of the wives." Sinbad spread his arms wide to gesture to the women around him. He closed his eyes, somehow managing to smile wider. "In my harem."

The brunette inwardly sighed and sweatdropped even more.

_Why me?_

* * *

There are many worlds, you know. There is this one, in which Magi is merely fictional.

There is the world of Magi itself, the one we all know and love, in which Sinbad had to work his way to the top and Seira is a friend of his, not yet known whether or not Sinbad will be "more" to her as she is to him.

There is also Alma Torran. That "other world" that is closest to that last mentioned one and its fate much more intertwined with it. They all exist in a different space from one another. Right now, there are a lot of these "worlds" somewhere out there!

And this is one of them. In which djinns, magis, and the like don't exist. Where mountains must be moved by sheer force and will of humans. In which Seira and Sinbad are most definitely something "more".

In a nearby world, our story takes place in the desert country of Sindria. It is not the Sindria of Magi, however. Sinbad is born into royalty, while Seira is born into poverty, a barrier that will do nothing to stop them from becoming "more". It actually pushes them to be "more", really.

But anyway, back to this Sindria. Polygamy is recognized in this country. Influential men flaunt their powers to others. By maintaining a large harem of high-quality wives...

**It could be said that women are used as symbols of political power.**

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Seira exclaimed, pushing herself to her feet. "We just met, and then I was hauled off to the palace against my will. And now, out of the blue, I am to become your wife? Why?"

A pinkette sneers and cups her hand as she whispers to the tall blond one beside her. "The way she speaks to the prince..." Her voice trails off, needing no other words to state the evident.

This girl had no boundaries or manners. Not even to their beloved Prince Sinbad! If it had been any other noble she had spoken to so arrogantly, she would have been put to death merely because of her glare.

"It's obvious." Sinbad spoke up, his head resting casually on his knuckles. With a dazzling smile on his lips, he replied to her, in kind. "Because I will not be satisfied until I get what I want."

Seira stiffened and stared at him in disbelief with a deadpan look on her face.

_This is why I hate royalty!_

The violette gestured towards a tealette consort as he stood up. "Get her some new clothes," A yawn interrupted his sentence and he stretched his back as well. "And explain the harem to her."

Seira snorted and held up a hand, stopping the tealette in her tracks. "Hold up." She crossed her arms, gaining the attention of Sinbad. "So you _really _think I'm going to join your harem, are you?"

Sinbad crossed his arms in return. "Of course. You didn't think I was serious when I said I will not be satisfied until I get what I want?"

Seira chuckled darkly, fiddling with the knot of her dusty cloak. "You know what's so useful about these old clothes you plan to replace?"

"Hmm?" Sinbad hummed in questioning, stepping closer to the girl.

She smiled as dazzling as Sinbad did. "They make good distractions." With that, she pulled her cloak loose and tossed it onto the would-be king.

Sinbad coughed from the clouds of dust suddenly appearing from Seira's robe, scrambling to pull the cloth off him, the other consorts scurrying over to assist him.

With one good tug, he managed to finally get out of it. His eyes immediately searched for the brunette.

But she had gone, like a passing breeze. Doing what she did best.

Running from people with power.

* * *

**7/25/2016: Small edits were added to clarify any misunderstandings.**

**So yeah, that's all I got for you. *sulks in corner* I thought I could have been strong enough to update everything.**

**Well anyway, should I change the title to its English meaning? Please let me know in the comments.**


	2. Dream 2: Why I'm Stuck

Dream Two: Why I'm Stuck

**Oh Ra, I've been afk for nearly 3 months, forgive me! ( _ _ ( I had so many finals and stuff that I lost track of time, but yay, I updated one thing so far this summer! Hope this is okay ^_^**

**Thank you Whiplash Kotetsu, KF, and ElephantLover69 for reviewing, I love you guys! Especially Whiplash Kotetsu, since you know the manga!**

* * *

_"I'll always take care of you. No matter how far we're apart. No matter the time or place. I will be there for you."_

Ah, Seira. She be a vixen no matter what world she's in. How did she get into that situation with Sinbad in the first place? Well, it all began in a little bazaar…

* * *

"Stop that kid!"

A little boy ran as the owner of the voice pursued him. The boy's large blue eyes were lit with panic as he dashed as though monsters were licking at his heels. Perhaps one really was, as the man chasing after him was as large as a Maurenian saber-tooth tiger.

But the man had a good reason for doing so. He was just trying to sell his apples when he noticed the boy snacking on two or three without even notifying him of their purchase.

And when the boy ran when he asked for payment, the chase ensued.

The boy had gained some great distance between him and the angry man on his tail.

"Just a bit further." The boy thought. Just a little more until he was home free.

At least that's what he thought before he crashed into a wall. A warm one to boot. His curiosity peeked as he felt a weird big bump where his outstretched hand hung above him on the warm wall. So he just had to squeeze it. It was really soft too. So he squeezed aga-

"Oi, kid," A voice rang from above him. "Stop groping me before I break your wrist."

The boy blinked twice before looking above him to see his "wall" glaring down at him. A feminine wall at that.

"Kid, are you deaf?" The lady growled. "Get your hand." The lady grabbed his hand that was on her chest. "Off my breast." With that, she dropped his hand, which slowly swung back to his side.

"Sorry, lady." The boy bowed slightly. "I wasn't looking at where I was going."

The woman snorted, flicking her long brown hair before crossing her arms. "Must've been something big distracting you for you to ram into the only person standing in the middle of the road."

The boy's eyes widened, remembering his situation. "I-"

"There you are, boy!" A hand roughly grabbed him by his blue hair, which was conveniently tied into a braid for the man. "You can't just expect to chew and screw like that. The only surefire way to put food on the table nowadays is money. And I can't make money if you eat all of my products now, can I?"

"This kid haggle his way out of your prices, Hassan?" The lady asked, putting a hand to her hip. She was amused at the prospect of her friend finally losing a bidding war to a customer.

"More like haggled his way out of paying in general." The burly man growled. "You know how hard it is to grow rajka apples? I'll tell you, it's hard! _Very_ hard!" He lifted the kid up, putting him face-to-face with Hassan. "So you better hand over some cash right here, boy, 'else we gonna have a problem here. A _bigger_ one."

"I'm sorry!" The boy squeaked, squirming in Hassan's grasp. "I was really hungry and I didn't have any money! I'm really, really sorry, mister!"

"Doesn't matter. I still want payment for my produce." The man gritted his teeth and hauled the boy over his shoulder like the bag of rajka apples he would have carried home if not for the fact they were in Aladdin's stomach. "Maybe the guards will have better sense with what to do with a street rat like you."

The boy shrieked at the sudden motion of both the man and his words and began squirming even more in Hassan's grip. "Please, not the guards! Anything but the guards!"

The brunette silently watched the scene before her, contemplating whether she should step in. Sure, the guards in the market were harsh, but surely they wouldn't punish a child so young.

Assuming they still had feelings left.

She racked her head for any other ideas and scratched the side of it when she couldn't find any others. Knowing the pure white voices of conscious in her head, which usually twittered about like mad birds, they all agreed on the humane thing to do.

She sighed, "And here I thought I could finally buy a hot meal with meat."

As Hassan attempted to pry the boy's hands off the edge of a nearby building, the brunette pulled out a sack from the sleeves of her cloak.

"Hassan." The struggling duo looked up at the sound of the brunette's voice. She shook the sack in her hand, the sound of metal clinking softly. "Trade?"

Said man narrowed his eyes at her. His friend knew fully well the price of his apples and they weren't cheap. "Are you sure?"

The brunette sighed again before nodding.

Hassan shrugged his shoulders. "Alright." He took advantage of the boy's distraction and managed pulled him off the building. "On three?"

"One."

He rolled his eyes at her impatience. "Fine."

Simultaneously, they tossed their respective objects to each other, one which was alive and screaming, and caught them.

Jingling the bag, Hassan nodded, satisfied. "Thanks."

"No problem, man." The girl nodded back.

With that, Hassan left to go back and tend to his beloved fruit stand.

"Now…" She held the kid up, staring at him.

The boy quivered, thinking of all the horrible things she would submit him to and shut his eyes in fear.

Instead of doing anything he had thought, she merely set him down.

She turned, waving at the boy as she walked away. "Stay out of trouble, kid."

The boy blinked in disbelief at the woman's retreating back. Was he really that lucky? Could there actually still be good people in this country? If so…

"Hey wait!" The boy cried, chasing after her.

The brunette, not paying mind to his cry, grumbled loudly. "Ugh, guess it's back to eating burdock."

"Lady, wait!" The boy cried again as he finally caught up to her.

"Ra, what do you want?!" She turned to the boy, irked by his loud voice. "All my money is gone, and I need to go find some jobs to recover it all!" She waved her arms around in fury. "Why, of all people, did you decide to eat Hassan's apples? Hassan, the merchant with the most expensive apples in the province!"

"…He has good apples."

The girl facepalmed.

"Look, I know you lost all your money from what you just did and I'm really grateful, miss." The boy cupped his hands in a pleading manner. Perhaps he could lead a better life if he tagged along with her. "So why don't I help you get it back? You could earn it all much faster with another set of hands."

She stared harshly at the boy before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ugh, fine! I guess I could use you, kid. Come on then, we have work to do."

The boy smiled and walked alongside her.

"Name, kid?" She asked as they walked.

"Aladdin, miss!"

"Aladdin? Nice name." She smiled for the first time in the entire ordeal. "I'm Seira."

* * *

And so they traveled for some time together, scrounging up money, however they could. It was a nice life for a while until that happened.

"Thank you for your hard work today!" The store clerk placed several gold coins in Seira's hand.

"It was nothing." The brunette waved away the statement as she counted the coins in her hand. What she called nothing was the simple chore of carrying several 50-pound bags of flour over the span of 10 yards in one go. But really, it was nothing.

You should've seen that time she had to carry a full-grown horse over a river when the bridge nearly broke under the weight of the horse and its master, who should have bought an elephant as his steed to better carry the mass of a man he was.

The man, although grudgingly, carried his own weight across the bridge, the structure creaking under his every step, but the horse refused to cross the bridge after such a scare nor did it wish to cross the river. It seems, as the scaredy horse it was, also had a fear of touching water.

Thus, Seira carried it over without a single drop of water on the animal, for double the price its master had agreed upon for her help along the journey. So really, a few bags of flour were nothing compared to that poor, fidgety horse.

"Seira-nee!" She turned to the call of her name to see Aladdin running towards her. He panted as he stopped in front of her. "Did you hear?"

"I hear many things a day, Aladdin," Seira chuckled, pocketing the gold coins. "Of which do you refer to?"

Aladdin pouted at her reply. "Mou~, Seira-nee!"

Seira continued to laugh and fondly ruffled Aladdin's hair. She really loved to tease him. "Sorry, so what exactly is this thing you ask if I've heard?"

The bluenette immediately cheered up at her question. "They said the carriage of one of the princes is coming here! To Balbadd!"

Seira blinked several times before sighing. "Of course I've heard of that. It's all anyone is talking about around here."

From that store clerk, who had asked her to help him pack his store early, just so he could catch a glimpse of the prince, to that tubby wine merchant on the bridge a week ago, traveling from the distant Musta'sim when he heard only rumor that the prince would journey here.

She was only surprised that Aladdin hadn't said anything about it until now. She turned her gaze at the closing marketplace, having lost interest in the subject. "Is that all you wished to tell me?"

Aladdin tilted his head, perplexed by her unenthusiasm. "Eh? I thought you would be excited. It's not everyday you see royalty, let alone the great third prince, Sinbad!" His eyes sparkled, thinking about how much of a hero that prince was. Though the thought was quite ironic, since his Magi counterpart was quite discouraged by Sinbad's heroism.

"Third prince Sinbad?" Seira placed a hand on her chin in contemplation, attempting to place a face to the name. "Can't say I remember which one he is. Then again, I don't know much about Sindrian royalty…" She turned back to Aladdin and smirked when she realized the reason behind his mention of this. "You want to go see him, don't you?"

Aladdin gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. He blushed in embarrassment under the teasing gaze of Seira's glinting eyes. Looking away, he replied without excuse, as Seira would have seen through it anyway. "I-if it's not too much trouble."

Seira furrowed her eyebrows slightly. She didn't really care for such fake parades such as this. It was just some noble passing by; it should be no big deal.

They were not gods or mythical creatures or even celestial bodies that one could only see once in their lifetime, let alone at all. They were just as human as anyone else. But then again, Aladdin hasn't seen such before so there should be no harm done in going.

She smiled sincerely. "If we go now, we could get a close look of him at the front of the crowd."

"Really?" Aladdin looked back at the brunette, who answered back with a nod. He beamed and leaped in joy. "Alright!" He grasped Seira's hand and pulled her along. "Hurry, he's going to be at the town square any minute now!"

Seira's smile faltered for a moment when she felt how hot and cracked the skin of the bluenette's hand was.

Had he been working too hard? She hoped Aladdin hadn't pushed himself during that job he took out in the fields. Well, there'd be plenty of time to rest after seeing this "Prince Sinbad".

Perhaps if she had made a different decision at the time, things would be different.

* * *

"Prince Sinbad!"

"Hail, Prince Sinbad!"

"Live long and prosper, Prince Sinbad!"

Seira had been wrong when she said they would be able to see the prince from the front of the crowd. Well, she would have been right if everyone else did not have the same idea.

And so they were pushed and shoved by the people behind them, so they themselves could catch a glimpse of this prince. What's worse was she had lost Aladdin in the wild crowd.

"Aladdin!" Seira decided that if these people had no remorse to shove her aside, then neither would she. She had a much bigger purpose for shoving too. She had to find the child who she had raised for quite some time now.

"Hey kid, get out of the way!"

Seira glanced over at the area she heard the voice, taking note the voice came from the driver of Prince Sinbad's carriage. Coincidentally, the crowd had parted for a moment, long enough for her to see someone kneeling in front of the horses. Someone with blue hair.

Seira's eyes widened in fright, remembering how mangled bodies were after being stomped by horses. And the driver seemed to have no intent of stopping for the person in front of the road nor did anyone attempt to pull the person out of the way.

"Please move!" Panicking, she pushed past the crowd to the road. "Aladdin!" She screamed, seeing the boy barely moving. Aladdin was panting and his face was flushed. The horses continued their steady clip-clop, unaware that they were heading straight into a child.

In a split second, Seira pushed forward and grabbed Aladdin, the force of the push sliding them past the path of the horses. Frightened by the sudden movement, the horses reared up and the driver desperately tried to calm them down.

Seira huffed and looked down at the bluenette in her arms. "Aladdin, are you ok?"

Slowly, he opened his bleary eyes. "…Seira?"

Seira pressed her forehead to his and scowled. "I knew it! You succumbed to the sunstroke! You should have told me!"

"Sorry," he smiled faintly. "I thought I could deal with it long enough to see Prince Sinbad. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Ugh, you prick of a child." She clutched him, placing her chin atop his head. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You brats!" The carriage driver yelled after managing to calm down the horses. "What are you doing, jumping out in front of Prince Sinbad's carriage?!"

Seira gritted her teeth and shouted back. "Aren't you the one at fault?!"

_Acting all high and mighty just because he has some pretty clothes and a bit more gold than her!_

She snarled, "Can't a prince of this country wait for a child to cross the street?!" She was right in her judgment of these people! They cared nothing for those that are covered in the tiniest bit of dirt.

The driver sweatdropped at her audacity. "This woman dares to bite back at the prince…" He slumped in his seat upon the carriage. Maybe he should just get it over with and apologize.

"Do you oppose the royal family?"

Without the notice of the driver and Seira, a man had stepped out of the carriage.

"Ah, Prince Sinbad!" The driver sat up in his seat. "What are you doing out of your carriage? I had this under control, sire!"

"It's quite alright, Kassim." The noble patted the driver's shoulder to assure him. He turned to look at Seira. "I'll ask you again; do you oppose the royal family?"

Seira merely continued to glare. She despised the royal family, but she knew better than to voice such distaste in front of one of its members and Aladdin, who could easily be identified as someone associated with her. Her work saving him from the guards would be for naught.

Sinbad turned back to his carriage, deeming her glare a good enough answer. He gestured the guards over to the brunette. "Guards, seize her. Take her to the palace."

Seira's eyes widened as men grabbed her arms and pried her hands free of Aladdin, despite her white-knuckled grip on the boy. "How dare you! Unhand me and that child! It is not a crime to have a dislike for nobles!"

Sinbad glanced back at the brunette and flashed her a smirk. Seira's glare grew fiercer and she thrashed in the grip of the guards. "Arrogant bastard!"

Suddenly, a blunt force smashed into the back of her head and black spots filled her vision.

_Damn it!_

Seira grit her teeth in anger, knowing that she couldn't fight against this. When she would awake later, a noose would probably be around her neck and a man would be yelling false or exaggerated accusations of her, like her "rude" behavior to the third prince.

_If only I had noticed Aladdin's sickness sooner. Oh, Aladdin, I hope you're okay._

* * *

When she awoke later, not only was she not executed for her behavior to the third prince, but he had liked it. He had _liked_ it.

The first thing that came to her mind was, "What is wrong with this weirdo?"

And that brings us around full circle. Now if only she could run circles around this idiot, she'd be scot free. Unfortunately, he's not so much of the idiot she makes him out to be.

* * *

**7/26/2016: Edited small parts for bigger logic.**


	3. Dream 3: Loss of Many

Dream 3: Loss of Many

**Dang it, ok, I was trying really hard to update this earlier, but I got caught up with League of Legends and Resident Evil 4. XD Leon is so fab. Anywho, this chapter is dedicated to ElephantLover69, cause she said I probably wouldn't update quickly. When I saw that review, I thought, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" So my dear friend, this is update is all on you /o/ Love ya XD**

* * *

"Halt!"

_Nope._

"Stop in the name of Prince Sinbad!"

_Pfft, haha. Still nope._

Seira grinned madly as she ran across the floor of the royal palace. The guards were hot on her heels, but they fumbled over the heavy armor they wore and the long spears in their hands.

As she turned the corner, she crashed into a servant carrying clothes, probably about to wash them for the harem. The both of them let out girlish cries on impact, though it was more interesting that the _male_ servant had done such than Seira.

Eyeing the clothing, the brunette grabbed a pristine white robe from the pile before continuing her run. "Sorry, I'm borrowing this!" She shouted to the servant, who yelled back in protest. Borrowing this forever, she meant. She certainly didn't plan coming back to the palace anytime soon or ever, so she lacked the means to return it. Sure, she had taken the cloth and all, but it would surely not be missed, not to mention easy to replace. Plus, she just lost her own cloak and all…

Seira looked back to check if the guards were still following her. Apparently, they had all slipped on the scattered purple and white clothing. She laughed wholeheartedly and turned just in time to see she had run out of ground.

"Whoa!" She skidded across the cold marble in an attempt to stop herself from falling. Gripping the railing, Seira thanked Ra that it had been there to save her from imminent death. She blinked several times, looking down at the lively market below, before facepalming.

Oh right, this was the _second_ floor of the palace.

_Oh Ra, how was she going to get down? _

Seira usually didn't rely on higher powers to help her and all, but she decided to take a leap of faith with Ra once more. _Literally._

She took a few steps back before running and jumping over the railing.

"What?"

"Is she nuts?"

_Hmm, maybe a little bit._

Seira was falling. Falling fast and hard. Looking down, the brunette noticed a cart of hay roll to her designated landing zone.

_Perfect_.

She smirked before pulling open the white robe she had "borrowed" earlier. The cloth slowed her descent significantly and she fell right onto the tarp of the shop directly below where she fell from the palace. Bouncing off the oilcloth, Seira landed in the pile of hay with an "Oomph".

After taking a couple deep breaths and spitting out a few straws of hay, she chuckled. It's been a while since she did something like that, and it felt exhilarating.

"Hey!" She heard a yell from above.

She looked up at the frustrated guards as the carriage started wheeling off and blew a raspberry at them, holding down one of her eyelids to further mock them.

Smiling triumphantly at their beet-red faces, Seira sat up on the pile of hay and wrapped the soft white robe around her body, swinging her legs over the edge of the cart.

She really didn't have any plans of going back there whatsoever.

* * *

A blonde sat at the doorstep of a small cottage that had come to be known as the home of Aladdin and Seira. He sighed, thinking about the past day's events. It had been a day since Seira had been taken by Sinbad's royal guards and everything seemed to go downhill after that.

"Why did this have to happen?" He looked up at the orange-red sun and sighed again, his little pointed bunch of hair pointed downward in depression.

"Hey, Alibaba!" The blonde shrieked and fell back when he noticed Seira crouching in front of him.

"Se-Seira…" The boy looked at her in shock before tears welled up in his eyes. He latched onto the brunette's waist and bawled his eyes out. "I thought you were dead!"

Her eyes softened before encircling around the boy's waist. "Sorry for worrying you, kiddo."

This blonde around Seira's waist was a teen by the name of Alibaba Saluja. He was a friend of Seira's from their old workplace before they both left it due to some circumstances. Now, he was a merchant who traveled around Sindria, fulfilling his dreams of wealth and adventure at the same time. Coincidentally, he had been in the town square on the very same day Prince Sinbad was, so he saw the entire ordeal between Seira and Prince Sinbad.

After his waterfalls of tears had stopped, Alibaba had let go of his brunette friend. He rubbed his eyes and sniffled. "Well, I'm glad you're okay now. How did you get away from Prince Sinbad?"

Seira smirked and stood up, placing her hands on her hips smugly. "Alibaba, you know me better than that! There's no way I'd let some stupid royal get the jump on me." She snorted derisively, remembering that stupid eggplant prince. Him and his harem could just shove it for all she cared. "I see you held down the fort for me while I was gone." She had noticed the apple tree seedling next to her cottage had been watered recently and Aladdin wasn't strong enough to draw any water from the town well. "Oh yeah, where's Aladdin? Is he in there? Is he okay?" Her eyes darted around, searching for said boy.

Alibaba's smile dropped and his pointy bundle of hair drooped once more. "Ah, he's not in right now. Prince Sinbad's guards left him be after they grabbed you. I managed to drag him out of there before the carriage began to move again."

Seira's eyes brightened instantly after hearing that. "You did? Is his fever gone? I want to see him!" She made the move to turn around to check for the bluenette in the market, but Alibaba suddenly grasped her hand. The brunette blinked at the grip on her hand and looked at her friend in inquiry. "…Alibaba?"

He looked down, not knowing how to tell her the news. The angle shadowed his eyes from her view, so she had no idea what was going on in his head. "Seira…"

Her sepia eyes narrowed at the strange tone the boy's voice had taken. "What's wrong, Alibaba?"

He lifted his head and met her eyes with his own honey-colored ones. Seeing no other way to say it, the blonde decided to pluck up his courage and just tell her. "There's something you should know…"

His voice fell down to a whisper, as it was news that needed to be said in such to lighten the blow Seira would take from hearing it. Every word Alibaba told her made her eyes widen and the tears in her eyes increase. After he finished telling Seira the news, he let go of her wrist and watched her reaction. She stayed still for a moment, her eyes wide in disbelief and her hands clenched tightly. Finally, she brushed past Alibaba and opened the door, a tear escaping her as she entered the cottage.

Alibaba sighed and sat down in the same spot he did earlier, before Seira surprised him. He wanted to enter along with her, but thought it best if she was left alone for the moment.

Seira shut the door behind her and stared at Aladdin's empty bed, the sheets still disorganized from his hastiness as he had nearly been late to his job in the field the previous day, when that stupid noble took her.

She really didn't expect for this to all turn out this way. From Aladdin's sickness to Prince Sinbad's proposal, it was one heck of a ride.

And this is how it ends…

Seira knelt in front of Aladdin's bed and laid her head down on it. She felt the small indentations in the futon from where Aladdin slept and the mostly dry, but still wet spots from where he drooled when he dreamt about Hassan's luscious apples. His love for apples was the only reason she got that apple tree seedling. She just wanted to see his smile when he bit into the first apple the tree produced. But now she never will.

"Aladdin," Seira sobbed, clenching the sheets of the bed. "Why did you have to go…"

The brunette stood up, the cloth still in her hands. She tore it clean in two, screaming in anguish after. Tears of frustration fell from her eyes as she flipped the boy's mattress. She kicked at the hanging drawing of Aladdin and some chick from the city brothel, ripping away the girl with her foot. She then furiously punched at Aladdin's portrait again and again until she lost it and punched through the boy's drawn head along with the log wall.

Seira screamed once more, but not in pain, no, in anger, finishing her statement from earlier. "Why did you have to go and eat all Hassan's fruit again?!" She glared hard at the punched out drawing, her eyes lit with fury.

She was pissed. Oh, she was so pissed.

That kid was going to die when she found him.

* * *

Hassan's eyebrow twitched irritably when he saw the scene in front of him. True, this scene wasn't new to him, since it had happened hours ago, but he was _still_ annoyed at it.

His fruit stand had been ransacked. Multicolored splatters made themselves at home on every surface of the wood counters. A half-eaten watermelon that wasn't quite ripe enough for consumption was all that was left of his store.

If it weren't for the fact that the culprit who did this to his precious produce was a child, he would have torn a whole new one for that person. Heck, even then, he probably still would have done it, but it was Seira's Aladdin, so he made an exception. But that doesn't mean the boy was going to go without punishment.

He scratched at the bandages covering his left eye before turning to inspect his oranges to see if they were ready for harvest. Hassan sat high up on the branches of his orange tree, a breeze swaying the branches slightly. He always came up here when he needed some shade or a place to relax him. Ra knows he needs it after all that's happened today.

He hummed in content when he looked at the sunny coloring of the fruit. He could start selling these the moment his stand was cleaned and away from the bottomless pit that was Aladdin.

"Hassan!" A voice called to him from below. Two hands gripped the branch across from him and swung the body they were attached to up.

Recognizing the person, he continued to look at his oranges. "Hello, Seira." He greeted the brunette as she landed in a kneeling position on the branch, shaking the nearby branches.

"How bad is the damage?" Seira asked frantically. She knew Aladdin had gone out on an eating rampage again, but to what extent it had gotten to, she had no clue.

"Take a look." Hassan gestured at his cart and she groaned at the sight. If it weren't for the fact she had spent many months growing out her hair to its waist-length, she would have ripped it out at the amount of damage Aladdin had caused.

Seira knew she didn't want to know, but she had needed to in order to pay Hassan his fruits' worth. "How much?"

He pulled out a slip of paper from the folds of his pants and handed it to Seira. Just looking at the paper made her faint of heart, but to actually look at its writing… She glanced at the number and nearly had a heart attack from the multiple high digits.

"Th-that much?!" She could feel her soul leave her body. Goodbye cruel world… But before that, she needed to take someone with her. Crushing the paper in her hand, her eyes darkened, remembering a certain bluenette who was responsible for all this. "Where's Aladdin?"

"I'll show you." Hassan jumped down from the orange tree and walked to his fruit stand, Seira following in suit. Walking to the other side of the stand, he gestured to the wobbling giant white and blue mass they somehow hadn't seen from their seats in the tree.

The brunette blinked several times at the quivering blob before turning to Hassan. "I don't get it. Is Aladdin behind this… this thing?"

"I'm right here, Seira-nee!" Aladdin's voice chirped. The globule rotated around to reveal the bluenette's petite head at the top. Why was Aladdin's head on the strange blue ball? Because the blue ball _was_ Aladdin's body.

Seira stared at Aladdin with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey, big sis!" Aladdin waved at her from above. "I feel so much better after eating all this sweet fruit!" Apparently his appetite for fruit, along with his fever and Seira's brief leave had caused him to digest all of the produce Hassan had out. His worst case of fruit hogging yet.

Seira's fingers twitched violently at the boy, or whatever he was now. Leaning down, she grabbed the half-eaten watermelon.

Aladdin tilted his head at her action. "Eh, what are you doing with that, big si-" He got cut off when the melon hit his face.

"You stupid fat idiot!" Seira yelled as the melon slid off Aladdin's face, its red juices still stuck on him.

The bluenette blinked several times as well at what just occurred before tears welled up in his eyes. "Why are you being so mean?!"

"You ate Hassan's fruit again, of course I'm going to be mean!" She replied back, irk marks appearing all over her head. "Now, apologize to Hassan!" Noticing the boy's disgruntled look, she added, "Or do I need to take away your brothel privileges?"

Aladdin's eyes widened. "I'm sorry I ate all your fruit, Hassan." He hastily said to the man. He could not afford to lose his privileges! All the ladies in the brothel relied on him (for money)!

Hassan waved away at that statement. "It's quite alright." Sure he had lost the profit and all, but it was futile to be angry at the boy, as the child's guardian would swiftly deal out punishment and payment for the produce anyway.

Seira sighed before she looking at the crumpled paper clenched in her hand. "Oh Ra…" Judging by the cost of the fruit and the money she and Aladdin got from their jobs, it would take years to pay it all off! And that was excluding their food expenses and Aladdin's brothel funds! "How will I ever pay this off?!"

"You don't have to. I'll pay it off for you." Sinbad replied from behind the brunette, smiling dazzlingly.

… Wait, what?

Seira jumped and let out a girlish squeal at the sight of the purple-haired prince. "What the- how did you find me?!"

Sinbad smirked before pointing at the white cloak wrapped around Seira. "People tend to notice when you're wearing the third prince's favorite robe."

She blinked in reply before looking at the cloth herself, noticing the two signature golden phoenixes within a green house-shaped pentagon in the very center. Her face flushed red at the sight of the emblem of Sindria's royal family.

She could have sworn it was a normal robe when she grabbed it…

Sinbad turned to Hassan. "Going back to the matter of her credit…" He held up a hefty bag, roughly the size of his head. "It will be bought by me, Sindria's third prince, Sinbad."

He promptly dropped the bag in front of Hassan, who scurried to catch it. Opening the bag, Hassan's eyes widened at the amount of gold in there. Sure, he knew it was the correct sum and all, but, dang, that was still a lot of gold.

Seira stared in shock at the glittering mass of bullion before glaring at Sinbad. "Look, I know you royals have tons and tons of money to spend, but why waste on a _commoner_ like me?"

Sinbad glanced over at the brunette, showing her his pearly whites. "I said this before, Seira, and I'll say it again: I want you to become one of the wives in my harem." He held out a hand to Seira, who now directed her narrowed eyes at the outstretched hand. "Come on, let's go home."

No matter how much she felt like she should grab it, like she _needed _to grab it, that it would lead her to salvation and out of this pitiful life of hers, she knew it was a temptation to a thorny path.

A thorny path that wasn't worth the trouble of being out of all the ones she currently had. Not so she could be bought by some prince. No, not at the price of her newfound freedom.

"I refuse."

Expecting this response, Sinbad merely crosses his arms. "Do you really think people would give you jobs after you insulted the third prince?"

The brunette flinched. That's right, _how_ was she going to pay this debt of hers off with that little stunt of hers yesterday? Everyone apparently _loved _this egotistical third prince. And everyone in the province had seen her insulting him so openly in front of them all. Forget money, who knows when she'd even get a job again?

Seeing her panic-struck face, Sinbad smirked. "What will you do now? I basically own you."

Seira glowered at him. "Don't mess with me! You can't just treat people as collateral to their own problems!"

"Just give up, I bought you with eighty thousand gold coins. You belong to me now, Seira."

Well shit.

* * *

**Okay, I have to know. How many people did I mind screw in the middle of that chapter? Review if I got ya o/**

**Also! I need to know which Magi character should be the second prince of Sindria, he must be:  
1) A rude butt  
2) ... Nope that's it, but be warned, he may not show up often and will be slightly bashed on**


	4. Dream 4 Teaser

"St-stay away from me!" Seira was backed into a corner.

"Miss, please don't run away."

"Back off! Don't touch me!" She waved her hands maniacally around to scare off her attackers.

"Miss, I assure you this would be much more easier if you simply concede and stop these actions!" Two of them grabbed her hands, while a third came close and wrapped something around her.

"N-no! Don't you dar- RAHHHHHH!" The brunette screamed as they proceeded to suffocate her with the fiber binding her.

She didn't plan dying this way. Not for that arrogant man. But I guess that's the price one pays for love.


End file.
